


Impossibilities

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam SEED Destiny
Genre: Drabble, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 03:39:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15572919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Awkward was a far distance from impossible.





	Impossibilities

**Author's Note:**

> for 100words, 'impossible'

Mwu raked his fingers through his hair and smiled. This wasn't impossible. Had Murrue really been that worried? Had Andrew? It might be awkward, but awkward was a far distance from impossible and hey, he'd started it all by not being as dead as everyone suspected him to be. 

"We'll just have to make sure we find a place big enough for the three of us," Mwu added with a little shrug. "The details can get worked out as we need to?" 

Murrue blinked and then smiled. Andrew nodded. And Mwu suspected that yet again, he'd done the impossible anyway.


End file.
